


Don't wanna be alone.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [87]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Making Out, Party, Partying, Pre-show, The Ark Station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "Bellamy and the reader are dating in the Ark, and Bellamy takes her out to a secret party that no adults knew about and they danced and had fun!"
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Don't wanna be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** anyone likes the shows Lucifer and Tua? -s̶e̶l̶f̶-̶p̶r̶o̶m̶o̶ cause I'm writing for them

You had never been much of a party type, like sure, you enjoyed them a lot but not enough to be at one every other night; however, Bellamy had convinced you to go to this secret one. You had agreed, first, because you'd get to have fun without any adult around, which was always a pro and, second, and most importantly, because any excuse to be with Bellamy was a good one. You had been dating for around a year now and you could say, without a trace of hesitation, that he was the person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with and, lucky for everyone, he felt about you the exact same way. You had introduced each other to your families and you knew about Octavia, thinking of her as a sister now, bringing her anything that reminded you of her and you could afford.

\- "Ready?"

Bellamy offered you his hand as you sneaked out of your room, him having put some kind of excuse back at his; you nodded, smiling as he pulled you with him, having no idea where you were going but trusting him completely, walking through the empty hallways, through random rooms and places you had never been to until he stopped in front of a door.

\- "We're here."

\- "I'm excited."

\- "I'm glad we are doing this."

\- "I'm glad you asked me."

\- "With whom else would I sneak at night if not with my girl?"

\- "Good question."

You nodded satisfied as he opened the door, seeing inside of the room just a couple of people talking, being taken aback; what kind of party was that? Less than 10 people, no music, and no drinks? You were confused to say the least, turning to Bellamy who had a smile on his lips as he eyed you, clearly knowing more about this than you did, opening your mouth to ask what this was all about when a panel behind him opened, two girls coming out of it laughing, hearing music before it closed again.

\- "No way."

\- "I told you it was a secret party." -Bellamy laughed, moving to the wall- "A room is not much of a secret, right?"

\- "I am impressed, Blake, very impressed."

\- "You can thank me later."

\- "Will do."

You winked at him as he smirked, opening the wall and motioning you to get in first before he followed you. Now, that was much more of a party: dim lights and laser colored ones, drinks, laughter, and conversation all around, even food. You wondered who had come up with this idea and how they found this place, how they got the drinks and food and how they built it all, but you had no more time to wonder as Bellamy moved his hand to your waist, pulling you to him.

\- "So?"

\- "I'm here for a good time." -you pulled him to the dance floor by the waistband of his pants- "Come on."

\- "Whatever the hell you want."

You laughed as he let you drag him to the center of it all, his hands soon on your hips but that was not how the music was going, so you pushed him back, eyeing him playfully as he quickly understood what this was going to be like, raising his hands in self-defense and following your lead, dancing on your own, in front of each other for quite some time, laughing as you messed up the steps and ran onto other people, but everyone was having fun so there was never bad blood, simply nodding or patting each other's arms before going back to your original position.

\- "Want a drink?"

\- "Yes, please."

Bellamy pecked your lips before he moved to the drink station, you keeping on dancing, soon being engulfed in a group of girls who were clearly ahead of your drinking game, laughing and keeping each other up or dancing close together. Once Bellamy came back, it didn't surprise you how all their eyes went to him, chuckling as they started murmuring before he stood next to you; you weren't jealous then, you knew he has hot as he grabbed everyone's attention easily but he only had eyes for you, handing you your drink and saying hi to your new group of friends, all of them going shy all of a sudden and giving you a thumbs up before they left you alone.

\- "Did I scare off your friends?"

\- "I think they know we're here to have fun together." -you turned to face him, taking a sip of your drink- "But I think they like you."

\- "Not as much as I like you."

\- "Ah, good news then."

You laughed as he held you close, not caring much now for how the music went, just looking at him like he was all you could see, matching exactly how he was looking at you. There were a lot of couples at the party but it was hard to match the love and devotion you showed for each other, Bellamy wrapping his arms around you and pulling you to his chest as you finished your drinks, you closing your eyes and simply enjoying the moment.

You spent a couple of hours there, just dancing and laughing and drinking and eating, neither of you worrying about the next morning and the hangover, or what you'd tell your parents if they caught you sneaking back in; all you cared about at that moment was the other. Bellamy went back for another drink, sharing it with you and pulling you to the side, sitting down and just talking -almost shouting over the music- about everyone there, people watching, seeing some of your friends there too but too drunk to even attempt to hold a conversation with them. You hadn't had that much fun in... well, since Bellamy took you out that last time.

\- "Wanna get out of here?"

\- "Uh, broomsticks closet?"

\- "I think I'm too drunk to hold us both up."

\- "I'll settle for making out."

\- "Then I know just the place."

You finished your drink, Bellamy pulling you up with him, guiding you through the sea of people to the exit, holding the panel open for you, seeing people out there too, couples making out and other's clearly about to start. You liked that, seeing people around your age being able to just... be, not having to worry about the adults and the rules and rations and the guard... it was stress-free and, for once, everyone seemed to agree that was a great night.

It was easy to tell both Bellamy and you were a tad more than tipsy, Bellamy's usual strong and calm demeanor taken over messy steps as he struggled just a bit less than you with his balance, making you laugh, him having to shush you as you walked around the hallways but with a smile on his lips. Since he was a guard, he knew exactly the places where the guards on patrol wouldn't be, taking you to a private spot at the end of a hallway, opening a door, and getting inside a room that had three walls that were complete windows from ceiling to the floor, twirling around as you got inside, giggling softly and only pausing to know why Bellamy wasn't beside you.

\- "You okay?" -you eyed him- "Dizzy?"

\- "Not in the slightest."

He had closed the door and stayed there, just looking at you, loving you from a distance, wanting to take a picture of you and keep you that cheerful and excited for life forever. He smiled as you turned around, leaning back against the wall as you walked towards him, holding you to him and kissing you, not having enough of each other, breaking apart for just a second before you moved your lips back to his, swearing nothing felt ever so right. An 'I love you' falling from both your lips, both of you ending up sat on the floor, your back to Bellamy's chest, his arms wrapped around you and your head leaning against his shoulder, closing your eyes and breathing him in. Neither of you knew what life had in store for you but you both knew that, as long as you were together and had time for things like that night, you'd be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> **.shorter but sweeter.**  
> 


End file.
